A Light In The Darkess
by Jadem1122
Summary: What if Moritz followed after Ilsa the day he chose to take his own life? They drink and play in the snow. All the while Moritz finally has the courage to tell Ilsa about his feelings for her. What will she say? And most importantl will she return them?


**BLAME INSOMNIA AND COMPLETE BOREDOM FOR THIS FIC. WHAT IF MORITZ DECIDED TO JOIN ILSA? TO PLAY PIRATES AND GET DRUNK IN THE SNOW?MORITZ WASN'T THE ONLY ONE TO MAKE USE OF THE HAYLOFT. MORITZXILSA PAIRING CONTAINS FLUFF. PLZ REVIEW!**

Moritz Pov

"I'm glad you changed you mind Moritz." Ilsa exclaimed, as they walked hand and hand throughout the streets of Germany, not a care in the world.

Moritz had long ago forgotten the gun that was inside the fold of his jacket. His feeble choice to end his own life. He truly thought that Ilsa was heaven sent, that somehow the angels had brought her to see Moritz to coax him out of his foolish decision.

When the young boy had persisted to return home to his Latin equations, Ilsa Neumann had grabbed his hand half dragging him alongside with her. Promising that he would return home soon enough. It was late at night and she needed an escort.

Ilsa was always afraid of the dark, Moritz recalled and so he followed after her in a daze.

It wasn't long before the two began chatting away, gossiping about the latest things that the two had been up to. Ilsa informed Moritz all about the Paprika colony and how she inwardly detested the place. Engaging in the tales of the men that would try to have her way with her.

Moritz's insides clenched at that story. He couldn't imagine that Ilsa could stay in such a vile place. When he suggested that she leave she quickly brushed off his response saying that it was better than living at home.

Moritz said nothing and instead broached the subject of happier times.

When they where carefree children. Everything had seemed so easier back then.

Once they reached the small yellow house Ilsa complemented on what to do. To Moritz's utter surprise she picked up a rock from the gravel under her feet and then hoisted it at the window pane. The glass soon shattered onto the ground and Isle then maneuvered her way through the empty pane.

"Ilsa what about your_"

"My parents always go to Brussels to visit our relatives over the summer. Stop worrying Moritz, don't be such a fraidy cat." Ilsa teased a smug smile lit upon her face. Moritz accepted the challenge and slowly but cautiously climbed inside the house.

He felt bad for breaking and entering the house with out permission but then again the Neumann's where not parents to sympathise with to begin with.

"Oh... look what we have here." Ilsa exclaimed holding up a bottle that was set on the kitchen table. Moritz scrutinized the bottle, wondering what was so special about it. Ilsa then popped open the top and took a swig from it, her lips curled up into a smile as she trust the flask at Moritz.

"Have some." She ordered.

He stared dumbstruck at the liquid. "Um Ilsa is this May wine?" He asked as he recognized the familiar scent.

"Yes." She replied nonchalantly. Drinking was obviously nothing new to Ilsa and so not wanting to seem childish Moritz grasped the bottle firmly into his hand and gulped down the wine. It tasted different then the milk and water he was accustomed to drinking but it gave him an unfamiliar tang in the back of his throat and he welcomed the drink wholeheartedly, taking yet again another sip.

Ilsa snatched the bottle out of his hand, a playful scowl on her face. "Same some for me." The girl scolded him, taking him by the arm leading him outside and into their backyard.

"Do you remember the times we'd come out here and play pirates?" Ilsa asked staring out into the dark sky, the only light coming from the overcast from the full moon and the brightly lit stars.

"Of course." Moritz replied chuckling. "Half of my childhood was spent playing with you, Melchior and Wendla. The very best of my memories were with you all." He confessed, laying down on the grass leisurely as they passed the bottle between one another sipping lightly on the intoxicating liquid.

Ilsa laughed. "And I too. Speaking of them, how are Melchior and Wendla? I haven't seen much of them since I've come back here."

"They're fine, in fact it seems as if a romance is blossoming between the two." Moritz said bashfully. "After school they sneak off into the forest together... I see less and less of Melchior every day now. I suppose I should be happy for him but I can't help but feel as if I'm losing my friend." He admitted sadly, it felt good to get his feelings out in the open, seeing as he was taught day by day by his Father that because he was a man he was never to portray his emotions.

But with Ilsa he felt as if he could tell her anything.

She scooched closer to him, putting her arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a halfway hug. "Oh Moritz I know that must be hard for you. Since childhood Melchior has always had his eye on Wendla and so I can't say I'm surprised."

He nodded his head in agreement, silently sulking to himself.

"So" Ilsa trailed, bringing the bottle to her bright red lips. "Is there anyone you have you eye on?" She asked slyly. Moritz blushed. He couldn't believe that Ilsa had just asked him that. Clearing his throat to speak he stuttered a no.

The girl rolled her eyes, not at all satisfied with his simple remark. "Oh please Moritz, don't lie to me. What about Martha Bessel? I know for a fact that she likes you." Ilsa replied.

"She's not the girl that I like." Moritz informed Ilsa seriously as they locked eyes holding each others gaze. Neither of them breaking the trance.

"W-who is it then?" Ilsa asked slowly.

Whether it was from the may wine which had given him the sudden burst of confidence or from the romantic setting, Moritz without thinking twice leaned forward closing the distance between the two and kissed Ilsa softly on the lips.

When they're lips parted Moritz smiled smugly. "Does that answer your question?"

"Moritz!" Ilsa gasped, a huge smile on her face. She caressed his chin looking deeply into his eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that." Once again lips met although this time the kiss was rough, more possessive. Moritz had denied his lust for so long and now that he knew Ilsa felt the same way he was going to take full advantage of the situation. Hoping desperately that this wasn't just some dream that we was going to awake from.

"I love you Ilsa." Moritz said breathing heavily as he pinned her to the ground, their lips interlocking. "I love you too Moritz." Ilsa said.

By the light of the lantern he briefly made out a light blue material placed over Ilsa's legs. He stared at his love in awe suddenly realizing that she was the mysterious girl in the sky blue stalkings.

He suddenly came to the conclusion that wherever Ilsa was he would follow. Nothing else mattered except for her.

**AND SO THAT'S THE ENDING I MIGHT WRITE MORE, THERE'S SO MANY POSSIBILITY'S WHERE THIS FIC COULD GO BUT THEN AGAIN THAT ALL DEPENDS ON WHETHER PEOPLE WANT ME TOO LOL ANYWAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY LEAVING A REVIEW!**


End file.
